Team Bubble
by Tsuyu-the-Hanyou
Summary: The Second Ex World Grand Prix is being held in Station Square, but hold up, who's the new team? A female hedgehog, a vixen, and a female ECHIDNA? Read to find out if Team Sonic can hold their own against these new girls! SonicxOC, KnucklesxOC, & TailsxOC
1. Episode 1

Author's Note: Sorry that it's so short but it'll get interesting real soon! I promise!!

Episode 1

Santiga (or San as her friends called her) raised her sunglasses and looked around at the crowds. She gave a smug grin. "Well, ladies, I do believe that we have arrived." A giggle answered her as she turned, wearing an orange sleeve-less shirt and pants, both with white striping (think Amy's Sonic Riders outfit) and looked at her friends. Sam, wearing a red sleeve-less shirt with two yellow fox tails on the front, red shorts and red shoes, all with white striping (think Cream's Sonic Riders outfit) as well as a white bow in her hair, was giggling up a storm. Kee-le smirked, her purple sports top, purple pants as well as purple and white shoes (think Rouge's Sonic Riders outfit minus the flowers) looking very smart as well as complimentary on her body. "We should go and check in at the hotel." Sam piped up. "Yeah, " Kee-le said "'cause the sooner I find Knuckles the sooner I'll learn if he knows anything about my past." San grinned as she walked over in her orange and white shoes to the hotel that all the riders were staying at for the 1st Station Square Ex World Grand Prix. "_And the sooner I get to prove myself as the fastest._" She thought.

Sonic paced and tapped his foot impatiently. "How long does it take to sign in to a hotel?" Amy grinned slyly and grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm and said, "Why don't we go for a stroll, Sonic?" Sonic desperately tried to wriggle free of Amy's grasp. Knuckles and Tails, coming back from the hotel desk, snickered at Sonic's panicked expression. Sonic turned to them with a glare and said, "I suppose you think this is sooo funny, don't you?" Knuckles grinned, "Of course."

San and co. watched the scene with amusement. "Should we lend him a hand San?" asked Kee-le. "Hmm… No, this is too amusing." She chuckled. Then she saw the other mobian that she wanted to test herself against… "So, that's Jet the Hawk…"

When Jet's group arrived, a few familiar faces instantly greeted them. "Hey! Now the gangs all here!" Sonic got away from Amy's grasp and came over followed by Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles grinned and said "I've been looking forward to settling the score with you thieves." Storm puffed out, "You won't find us so easy to take down, chump! We're gonna wipe the floor with ya!" Wave grinned at Tails, "I hope your gear skills have improved Shorty, otherwise this will be no competition at all!" Tails grinned back, "You should worry about yourself, Wave."

"Oh yeah!" Amy suddenly said. " Have you guys heard about the new team this year?" Knuckles frowned, "New team?" Amy nodded, "Yeah, everyone's talking about them… oh what's their name again, oh yeah, Team Bubble." Sonic started laughing, "You're kidding, right?" Amy frowned, "no, that's their name but I don't know why they're called-". "It's because we all like bubble gum." A quiet voice stated. Everyone turned and saw a blue female hedgehog, a red female echidna and a young yellow female fox with two tails!

The female hedgehog, who looked like Amy but with longer spikes that were tipped in yellow and with a confident smirk on her face, grinned and said "Here's a warning: hope you like dust, 'cause you'll be eating mine." Having said this she turned and said to her teammates "Let's go get settled, Ladies!" and then she walked away. The echidna smirked at Knuckles, then winked and followed her friend, calling "Come on Sam, before San takes the window bed." The vixen, now known as Sam, giggled and replied "Coming Kee-le." And then she skipped off after her friends, her two tails swaying gently.

A/N: I'll only post the next episode if I get two or more reviews! So review people! Come on!!!


	2. Episode 2

AN: Sorry it took so long! My muse was not co-operating but now he is!

Tails: How did I get wrapped up in this again?

Oh stop complaining cute one! You get to be a hero!

Episode 2

After about 3 minutes of shocked silence, the others started speaking again. "Well, it looks like we've got more than each other to worry about in this race, huh Sonic?" Jet stated. "Yeah! This race has is going to get even better." Sonic replied with a confident smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on the bed closest to the window of their room, San was getting pumped. "This race is gonna be the most fun ever! Right, lil' sis?" Sam grinned, "You bet San!!! The opponents are even cuter than I thought they would be!!!"

"Sam!!! That isn't why we're here!!!" San mock-scolded with a smile. Sam sighed, "I know that!!! But just because it's a race, doesn't mean I can't have fun while I'm here, does it?" Kee-le laughed, "Heck no!!! In fact, after seeing Knuckles for the first time, I might have some 'fun' here as well!!!" San shook her head and sighed, "You guys really need a life! There is soo much more to life than boy-watching!!!" Sam gave a sly (pardon the pun) foxy grin and stated "You mean like being the fastest on Mobius?" San grinned back at Sam, "Exactly, lil' sis. When Sonic and Jet eat my dust, I want you to take a picture, ok? 'Cause their faces are gonna be priceless!!!"

"You bet!!! But what if you don't win?" Sam, while she did think the world of her 'older sister', she knew that she did come up short sometimes. "Heh, no chance that I'll be coming in second. Not in this race!!!" San was positive that she could, no, that she would win the race against Sonic and Jet.

Sam was getting a little bored, just sitting around. "San, I'm gonna go and try out the airwaves here, is that ok?" San smiled and nodded. Kee-le stood up and stretched. "I think that I'll join you, Sam. I need some action or I'll get rusty!" Sam grinned and cheered as she ran out the door. Kee-le snickered and walked out after the young vixen. San gave a yawn and closed her eyes as she thought, 'I think I'll take a nap.'

Outside, Knuckles and Tails were walking around, checking the course out. "Hey Knuckles?" Tails inquired. Knuckles looked at the fox, "Yeah? What is it, Tails?" "I thought you were the last echidna?" Knuckles knew where this was going. "I don't know who that girl was, Tails. For as long as I can remember, my dad always told me that we were the last echidnas!" Tails looked thoughtful, "Maybe he was right…" The confused echidna looked at the fox, "What do you mean, Tails?" Tails looked at Knuckles, "Maybe you guys were the last echidnas on the Floating Island, but there might have been more on the main continent!" Knuckles narrowed his eyes in thought, " You may be on to something there, Tails. However, I still want to know just who that girl is!"

"WAHOO!!!" The two males jumped and looked to their right. There, in an area closed off for air-board practice, were two of the members of Team Bubble. "Keep your front up more, Sam! You keep tail-spinning!" Said vixen pulled the front of her board up. " Thanks Kee-le! I knew this was better than staying in some stuffy old room!" Kee-le chuckled, "I suppose you're right! At least they have a place for us to practice in!"

"How about you ladies practice with someone new for a change of pace?" The two girls turned and saw the two guys walking over. Kee-le smirked, "If you think that you can provide a challenge for us, then sure!" Knuckles smirked back at her, "I think we can handle that!" The two echidnas lined up with the two foxes as referees. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Sam yelled. The two echidnas were going head-to-head until the two foxes saw Kee-le blow Knuckles a kiss as she zoomed past the finish line first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic wondered just where Tails and Knuckles had got. He suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of Knuckles yelling, "HOW WAS THAT A FAIR RACE?!? YOU CHEATED!!!" "We didn't say anything about not using natural charm, red boy!" When Sonic turned the corner, there was Tails and Sam, watching Knuckles yell at Kee-le for supposedly cheating. Sam turned to Tails, "How long can he go on for?" Tails sniggered, "Too long!" Sam giggled with him. Then she noticed Sonic standing and watching. She turned to Kee-le, "Kee-le, I think it's time to go back to the hotel." Kee-le smiled and agreed. As they left, Kee-le turned around, "Bye-bye, Lover boy!!!" She then laughed as Knuckles face suddenly matched his fur.

AN: Ok folks, you know the drill, the nicer the reviews the sooner I post Episode 3! Also I'll bring on a special guest and you can pick who it is! but you have to review first! So long for now, people!!!


End file.
